baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magick
Meargens Sicariths are races born with meargens; heart-like organs able to produce mana into the bloodstream, a magick form of energy. Like how you'll get tired after running, you'll be low on mana after using spells or anything else that requires mana. If you completely drain of mana, your meargen will actually use your blood to keep itself alive. Spells that downright use your blood are considered hematomancy; blood magick. Sicariths like umbraeths or saccitors, are born with their abilities embedded in their meargen. If you take it, you can harness the same abilities. Lots of saccitors are known to be poached for this very reason. Nokiariths are races born without meargens. To use spells or other magickal items, they have to use mediators. You can read more about mediators under spells and runes. Elements There's five branches of magick; Terramancy, Zephyrmancy, Pyromancy, Hydromancy, and Pneumamancy (new-ma-man-see). Earth, air, fire, water, and spirit, respectively. There's a large range of sub-branches, but are still considered their host house. For example, a botamancer is still considered a terramancer. Earth is represented by green, air is represented by yellow, fire is represented by red, water is represented by blue, and spirit is represented by purple. Earth/Terramancy *Plants/Botamancy *Metal/Quamumancy *Neon/Chenomancy *Rocks/Petramancy Air/Zephyrmancy *Electricity/Trydamancy Fire/Pyromancy *Lava and magma/Fusiliamancy Water/Hydromancy *Ice/Glacimancy Spirit/Pneumamancy *Light/Solamancy *Shadow/Skiamancy: Aliased shadowdancing, mages of this element are nicknamed shadowdancers. *Blood/Hematomancy *Sound/Ichomancy: I cringe on this one because sound isn't spiritual, but I like it nonetheless. *Astral/Stellamancy: Space, void, yeah, that sort of magick. Relating to the stars. *Time/Chronomancy Hybrids Elements that aren't exactly one or the other, and may be a mix. * Storms (water and air): Tempestamancy Rarity Levels Can you color words on Wikia? Common (white), Uncommon (green), Epic (blue), Rare (purple), Legendary (orange) Classes/Terms/Titles Evocation And Invocation IRL, e''vocation'' is the act of summoning a spirit, demon, deity, or other supernatural agent, in the Western mystery tradition. Comparable practices exist in many religions and magickal traditions and may employ the use of pharmakeia with/out uttered word formulas. In Baolynn, an evocation ritual is the act of summoning an entity of any description, and the entity appears outside of the conjurer's body. Invocation is the opposite. An invocation ritual is where you summon an entity and the entity appears inside the conjurer's body, using them like a puppet to communicate. Most of the time, the conjurer is still fully conscious. That must suck though. Just imagine being an archdemon in the middle of dinner and you just suddenly poof into the middle of the forest. You sigh with a groan because you're used to it. In hindsight, it wouldn't be all that funny, but to us, it certainly is. Alchemy If you've ever played any fantasy game ever, this shouldn't be a new concept to you. Alchemy is, in its finest, the medieval forerunner to chemistry and medicines. You mix ingredients together to make salves, potions, and the like. Recipes Name (rarity, race that makes it, type): Description; ingredients All recipes are given X-# names until they receive a real name. * X-12 (epic dark elf drink): Tastes like booze, acts like crack; ? * X-13 (legendary saccitor medicine): Enhance sight and speech, but when hellhound blood is added, you become wall-eyed, your skin is stained purple, you get slurry speech, depressed, confused, and have a wobbly walk; lavender * X-14 (common arachnitaur medicine): A serum that quickens the rate at which your limbs grow back, but when overdosed, you grow strange colors, fangs, spinal spikes, and paranoid; ? * X-21 (uncommon human medicine) It relaxes OCD and anxiety, but when you add widow berries, it worsens it; ? * X-87 (epic troll steroid) It has a caramel smell, but it causes the user to go berserk in an unpredictable and murderous fury; ? * X-101 (legendary umbraeth salve) It has a wet dog smell, but it perfectly clones whoever applies it. If you don't add a wolf heart, each clone has a shard of whoever's personality they were cloned from (ex: one clone is super happy, whereas another may be super angry.) * Virdinith (common wood elven drug): Similar to weed mixed with acid; glowing shrooms, marigolds, honey * X-43 (rare light elven potion): Strong; phoenix tears, angel hair, alicorn * X-5 (common light elven potion): Weak; pixie dust, poppy seeds, frog toes * Enciindov (uncommon umbraeth grenade): Boom?; chamegar eggs, firefly thorax, umbraeth saliva * Venka (common demon alcohol): limon vodka; cockatrice venom, cherrybomb fruit juice, potatoes Ingredients * Ghost powder: Its main use is spirit ripping. You use too much and you turn yourself into a zombie. You use just enough and you can move your spirit into another vessel. It also makes a good incense. * Specter: Calling them spiritual faerie bubbles or jars is pretty accurate. Because souls dwell in the spiritual realm, but because we can only see them in the physical realm, they're unobtainable. If you sync a glass jar or another physical container with a specter, you can create a vessel that is physical and spiritual. * Kessate: Like how other organs will dry out when exposed to oxygen for too long, meargens crystallize and can be cut into a usable mineral called kessate. Kessate is commonly paired with specters to make vials. They're simply called kessate vials, but is abbreviated to k.v. These vials may be used as a mediator and/or to collect souls and spirits. * Everfyre tree: They look like joshua trees, but have waxy fire resistant evergreen needles. They grow incendiary cones. * Eukiha tree: With eucalyptus-like pink leaves, these trees are useful for minor healing. * Cherrybomb tree: Wide, rough cherry red leaves and bark like a cherry blossom, they grow sweet, combustible fruit. * Blood rose (flower): Black roses that "bleed" their nectar when they bloom and wilt. * Ligbiscus (flower): Hibiscus-like flowers native to Venium with three lightning bolt pistils that zap low volts as a defense mechanism. * Widow berry bush: Dark purple bushes that grow poisonous berries with the appearance of a widow spider's abdomen. * Pixie dust: Ground up pixie wings. * Alicorn: The horn of a unicorn or a cerapter. * Dog tongue: * Frog toe: * Bat hair: * Charcoal: * Glowing shrooms: * Vampiric ash: * Jackalope foot: * Cockatrice venom and claws: * Honey: * Firefly thorax: * Phoenix feathers and tears: The feathers are useful for eternal fires, while the tears have major healing properties. * Demon eye: * Chamegar eggs: * Angel hair: * Kappa shell shards: * Mandrake root: * Umbraeth saliva: * Lavender: * Salamander tail: * Marigolds: * Poppy seeds: * Embershards: * Fire orchid (flower): * Dragon bone meal: * Wolf hearts: * Scarab wings: * Siren scales: * Gabblesnout ears: * Hellhound blood: Spells And Runes The way spells work in Baolynn is unique, I feel. They're based on a 3x3 grid. Spells may be drawn, or casted, from the hand or from a mediator, while runes are spells preset into an object for future use, like scrolls, stones, or even one's own body. Drawing runes on your own body creates contracture''' 'scars after they've been used, regardless of the rune's element type. Mediators; Nokiariths need them to be able to cast magick. As long as it's within your touch, your skin can adsorb its mana and cast like a Sicarith could. It's not too uncommon to see a Sicarith use a mediator too though. It extends how much mana they can use at once, like a large magazine on a gun, and aids in precision. Types of mediators include gems, whether they be raw or refined into a stone/orb shape, jewelry, staves (plural of staff), wands, and even weapons. Cotigas Ah, cotiga (cot-ih-guh). The concept that, every time I try to explain it to someone, just ends up more complicated. Think of a cotiga like a mirror. ''One soul, two faces. One face exists in the reflection, another in the real world. Everyone has a cotiga, but not everyone knows it. For those who are in the Hetalia fandom, a cotiga is pretty much a joint term for a 1P and a 2P. The word comes from Latin ''cogitare ''"reflect". A cotigan mirror allows you to see your cotiga. Despite the name, it doesn't always need to be a mirror. The knowledge to create such an object has been lost in the sands of time.